Video games conventionally show a sequence of events occurring in the game as the user controls a character navigating the game, and are generally played on a television or a game console connected to a television. Recent advances in display technology and game consoles have allowed the creation of more realistic looking games, including graphics that mimic real life. Additionally, recent advances in audio technology allow the creation of more immersive audio. However, even with current advances in display and audio technology, game users may still mostly feet as if they are merely observers, and not part of the events occurring in the game.